


Foolish

by mgsmurf



Series: Jaime/Brienne missing cannon scenes [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was foolish of Brienne to even think of doing anything with Jaime. He was with Cersei, and after he was done retaking Riverrun he would return to her in King's Landing. It was nothing but foolishness that she wanted him, wanted to answer 'of course, I do' to his question. Either they would be fighting on opposite sides, or their ways would part again. Either way, tonight, now, this may be all they had left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> A missing possible Brienne/Jaime scene from Season 6 Episode 8. This follows my previous fic "A Few Moments, Nothing More".

She had failed. Brienne was saddened to have to tell Sansa that. She understood Ser Brynden's stand. She doubted she would give up defense of her own home to aid a distant relative. Yet, he had been their last real hope for enough of an army to retake Winterfell. Seems it was not enough of a hope at that. 

Brienne did not have to return to Jaime and tell him in person that the Blackfish would not be accepting her offer and the safety Jaime had promised to provide. From the sounds of it he already would have guessed the answer. Yet, she found herself in his tent again. 

The room glowed red from the color of the tent fabric and light of the candles around it. Jaime sat before the last of his dinner, leaned back in a chair, wine glass in hand. He wore the same black jerkin and pants of before, the jerkin half unfastened and a blood red tunic underneath.

“Sit, eat.” He waved his gold hand at the chair across from him and the remaining food. “You've been on the road and in the North, when was the last time you had a good meal? Besides, who knows where the remainder of the food goes.”

“Should you not ask where it goes?” Brienne sat and looked at the remaining roast meat and vegetables. Food, while not scare in the North, was not as luxurious as his 'camp' food. 

Jaime made a sour face and asked instead, “Where's Podrick?”

“With Bronn.” Brienne tilted her head. She sighed and put some of the remaining food onto the lone plate on the table, Jaime's plate. 

“Drinking or whoring?” Jaime asked. 

“Hopefully neither.” Brienne tightened her lips. 

“Likely both.” Jaime smirked and sipped his wine. Brienne scoffed and shook her head. “Pod knows better than to get into trouble, and Bronn will look after him,” Jaime added.

“He said 'no'.” Brienne sighed and concentrated on eating the food she had placed on the plate. 

“Of course, he said no.” Jaime gave her an exasperated look. “The Blackfish was always going to say 'no', didn't you know that?” He took a sip of wine. “Besides, he doesn't have the men to help, does he?”

Brienne slid her eyes up to look at Jaime's cocked head and did not answer. He nodded though, gave a half smile as if she had answered. She looked back to her plate, but wondered how good he was at this, at war. He could no longer wield a sword with much ability, but how well could he command men?

She grabbed the knife and cut off a piece of roast. Unused knife, she thought. “How did you eat the roast?” Brienne looked up and tilted her head. 

“You have me for a short time, and this is what you ask?” He smiled. “I have teeth still,” he finally answered, smiling wider to show them. Brienne shook her head, although she did imagine him tearing the meat with his teeth, juice dribbling down the stubble on his chin. “So, tell me about your adventures?” he asked. 

Brienne sighed. “There is not much to tell. You have heard the important part.” Jaime chuckled in reply. “And you?” she asked, head cocked. 

“I released my brother to save him from death; he killed my father and fled Westeros.” Jaime scowled. “I traveled to Dorne to rescue Mrycella and returned her poisoned corpse to King's Landing. Religious fantics have taken the capitol, took my sister and made her walk the city naked as the people threw refuge on her. She still awaits trial. I challenged the High Sparrow to rescue the Tyrells only to learn he had stolen Tommen. And the King threw me out of the Kingsguard.”

Brienne paused in eating to watch him. She wanted to reach out and hug him, kiss the sorrow from his face and eyes. What she found herself saying was, “You've been removed from the Kingsguard?” 

He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. “That is what you find worrying?” 

Brienne shook her head. “No.” She paused. “I was sorry to hear of your father, and am especially sorry to hear of Mrycella.” 

Jaime frowned and sighed and took a long sip of wine. “I didn't like Tywin, but he was my father, I loved him still. As for Mycella, none of my children have ever been mine.” He gazed at the table. 

“Which does not mean you did and do not love them.”

He lifted his eyes to her, but he did not say anything, just sat studying her.

Brienne swallowed. “I found Arya, as well. She had been traveling with the Hound. I beat him, but she would not come with me. I have already half failed Lady Catelyn.”

“You beat the Hound in a sword fight?” He furrowed his brow.

Brienne shook her head. “A fist fight. Well... I used a stone.”

Jaime shifted forward and rested his elbows on the table. “Stone or not, you beat him in a fist fight? The Hound? Sandor Clegane?” His brow furrowed deeper. 

“Yes.” Brienne straightened in her seat and tilted her head. 

“Gods, woman.” Jaime chuckled. “I hope we do not meet in battle. You can outfight me with a sword, and I think you might be stronger.”

Brienne frowned. “Jaime, do not make fun of me.”

He raised his hand, palm out. “I don't.” He shook his head. “I know the Hound well. To have beaten him is impressive, very impressive.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes, but Jaime did seem impressed with her. She could hear it in his voice. She realized the thing he had not mentioned. “She took you back.” It was a statement. Otherwise Cersei's lack of affection would have been included in all that had gone wrong with his life since they had last talked. 

Jaime pinched his lips together. “The simple answer, yes.”

“The complicated one?” Brienne cocked her head. 

“Kingslayer, Oathbreaker,... Sister fucker. That's what they whisper behind my back these days.” Jaime grimaced. 

Sister fucker, she thought. “That is too crude a term for what you share with Cersei.” They'd talked about his sister many times before. Brienne surprised herself by using her name, by acknowledging as wrong as she might think it Jaime and his sister shared more than physical bedding between them.

Jaime cocked his head, blinked. He gave her the oddest look, as if she saw a truth he had not thought she might. He did not answer to it though. He took a sip of wine, looked at the table, lightly tapped his gold hand. “I don't like who she makes me.” He looked up then, caught her eyes. “I would murder every last Tully if it got me back to her side.” His face scrunched in anger. “I don't want to be that man.” He leaned back, tilted his head. “I think of you still, Brienne.”

“When you're with her?”

He shook his head. “No. Never.” He gave a downward expression. “The Blackfish said he was disappointed I had returned to my captivity, yet you think I could do better. You think me an honorable man.”

Brienne tightened her lips. “I think you could be an honorable man.” She wanted to ask why he would pick to go back to Cersei, why would he chose to do her violence for her. And part of her wondered if it was only because he knew nothing else, could see himself being no better. 

He shrugged. “If I am not in the Kingsguard, I should wed. The Lannisters need heirs. If not Tytos, my grandfather's, line risks dying out.” He traced his gold hand with his real one. “Yet, there are only two women I would wish to wed. One would not give me an heir, the other I would not give vows to as I could not keep them.”

“Who?” Brienne cocked her head. Her heart sped up a bit, even though she fought against it not. 

“I'm fucking Cersei, but if I put another child in her she rid herself of it.” He frowned and there was a deep sorrow in his eyes. “She won't risk our sin creating another monster like Joffery.”

She wanted to tell him wedding his sister had never been an option. Although, perhaps recognizing a bastard they had was an option. Seemed bastards left and right were being granted similar these days. “Who is the other?” she whispered.

“You, Brienne.” He frowned. “It's very different than Cersei, but I do love you. I realize that now. But you will never be my one and only. And I will not make a vow to you I can not keep.” His words were soft and truthful. 

Brienne had no words. Part of her was overjoyed he held the same feelings for her as she to him. But what was she to say to the rest? She would not share him, and he still loved Cersei more. 

“I think of you, Brienne,” he continued. “Of the moments we shared. I remember your long legs peaked by your wet cunt. The lust in your eyes. The strangled moans and shrill screams you muffled. The glorious look on your face as you climaxed. I think of what it would be like to fuck you, to have you writhe in pleasure beneath my thrusts, how hard you might ride and use me.”

He leaned back and his hand went briefly to his crouch. Brienne noticed he was adjusting himself, saw the growing hardness of his cock against the laces of his pants. She lifted her eyes to his and swallowed. 

“Do you think of me like that?” Jaime asked. 

Brienne nodded and managed to say, “Of course.” Sometimes in the night, Pod asleep across the fire, all she could think of was how his cock would feel in her, how much thicker than his fingers it might be, how much deeper it would reach. And she found herself touching herself, rubbing at her wetness until she reached a climax and eased such thoughts for awhile. 

“And what you have said has made me wet.” Her voice sounded more sure than the jitters running through her. “But you are with her.”

Jaime shrugged, gave a half smile. “I won't tell her. Do you mean to?” He rose and went around the table to stand before her. Brienne made sure to keep her eyes on his face. “I've given Cersei no vows before the gods. And the ones I gave her in private, I have already broken with you before.”

“Two wrongs do not make a right, Jaime.” Brienne frowned and tilted her head to look up at him. 

He shrugged. “No, they don't. Tell me you don't want to fuck me, Brienne?” He took another step closer. 

Brienne let her eyes fall to his cock. She raised her gaze and looked at his eyes dilated with lust, his breath coming harsh. She swallowed again, reached out a hand and gripped his ass, tugged him even closer. Her head rested against the flat plain of his belly. She leaned her head back to look up at him. 

It was foolish to even think of doing anything with Jaime. He was with Cersei, and after he was done retaking Riverrun he would return to her in King's Landing. If the past years had not broken them apart, she doubted any future events would. So, it was nothing but foolishness that she wanted him, wanted to answer 'of course, I do' to his question. Either they would be fighting on opposite sides, or their ways would part again. Either way, tonight, now, this may be all they had left. 

“Brienne, tell me you don't want me?” His voice almost pleaded. His features held more doubt than she had seen before. 

She rose to stand before him. She wore her armor and sword, as she should have crossing an enemy encampment at night, welcomed or not. So, she could not feel his chest against her, the metal a barrier she did not desire. 

“It is foolish,” she whispered, “but I do want you, Jaime.”

His lips tugged into a quick smile. Jaime leaned forward enough to kiss her, tentative, as if she might bolt, or perhaps was not truthfully here at all. Brienne deepened the kiss, slipped her tongue into his parted lips, cocked her head to get a better angle. She'd missed this, missed him. 

She pulled back. “If we do this, I want your cock.” It surprised her she said it like that. He had offered to fuck her, and what she wanted was what he asked, she wanted him to properly bed her. 

Jaime chuckled. 

“I don't want your fingers or your mouth,” Brienne continued. “I want your cock.”

He furrowed his brow and cocked his head. “You mean....?” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you... sure?”

She nodded. “I have long not been a maid for what I have seen and done.” She had no intention of ever wedding, and while she did not want a lover, she did want to know finally what it meant to lay with a man. 

Jaime paused at that. Stood staring back at her. “Brienne, I...”

“You are with another. You will never be mine.” She nodded. “But, tomorrow... is no guarantee.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Are you sure though, Brienne?” His eyes still had questions. Was he really not sure she might want this, might want him, might want him to be the man to do this?

She nodded. “I'm sure, Jaime.” She proved herself so by cupping the back of his head and kissing him again. 

The kiss took fire this time. It took away Brienne's breath and sent desires soaring through her. She cursed her armor and began to tug at the straps to take it off. Jaime moaned as well and together they quickly shed her of her sword and armor, leaving behind the thick wool jerkin underneath. Brienne tugged loose the remaining fasteners of Jaime's jerkin and tugged it off his shoulders. 

Jaime chuckled at her fierceness. Brienne cupped his hard cock through his pants and rubbed it hard enough to leave him growling. He replied by nipping at her ear and neck. They walked to the bed, shedding clothing: boots, shirts, pants, even underclothing. Until they tumbled nude together on the soft feather bed, as bare to each other as they had not been since the Harrenhal baths long ago. 

Brienne couldn't keep her hands and mouth off Jaime: his broad shoulders, muscled chest and belly, hairy thighs, stubble covered jaw. He did the same, his tongue and teeth and real hand caressing every inch of her: her neck, her breasts, her belly, her thighs. Brienne tugged at the straps to his gold hand, removed it and shoved it off the bed. She wanted him as he was tonight. 

She wrapped a hand around his hard cock and twisted it from base to tip. Jaime moaned at the action. “Not yet,” he managed to say. “Not if you want me to try and do this right. I'm already hard and weeping for you.” Brienne cocked her head, not sure if she completely understood, but she would defer to his greater experience. 

Jaime ran his hand down between her thighs. Brienne spread them farther apart. She gasped as his finger opened her wet folds. He worked one finger in, then two, then a third. She threw back her head and let the waves of pleasure roll over her. Gods, it felt good to have him back like that. She wanted this, wanted him, even if she knew it would be over too quick. 

#

Part of Jaime was terribly honored that Brienne not only wanted him, but wanted him to be the one to take something so precious to her. Another part was not at all sure he'd do it right. What he remembered of his first time with Cersei is that it had been about the least remarkable sex he'd ever had. He continued to work his fingers in her, widening her, hoping it would help lessen the pain he figured would come when he replaced them with his cock. 

She writhed and panted at his actions. Jaime thought about getting her to her release, but he wanted to share that with her, have his cock not his fingers drive her to it. Brienne tugged him into a rough kiss. Her nails scraped the back of his scalp. Her other hand cupped his ass. 

Jaime shifted on top of Brienne and settled between her legs. His cock rested before her entrance. He propped himself on his right arm and looked down into her brilliant blue eyes. He wouldn't ask again if she was certain, he could see the lust and sureness in her face. 

“This is probably going to hurt,” he said. 

“I know.” She nodded and swallowed. 

Jaime shivered as he held himself up and used his hand to guide his cock into her. He slowly slid himself in, struggled to not thrust as deeply as he desired. Then he was fully in her. He panted with the effort to hold himself still. 

It was Brienne who started moving. She rolled her hips against him, slow at first, then building in strength. Jaime couldn't resist any longer. He pulled out, and thrust slowly back in, and then again. He tried to be gentle. When was the last time he had done so with Cersei? He realized in some ways Brienne with her kindness and honor was more precious to him than his sister had been in a long time. 

His pace quickened as Brienne's moans echoed his own. She was enjoying this as well. He smirked at the fact he was pleasing her. He hoped he was going to make it memorable. He dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked it and nipped it with his teeth, then he did the same for the other. Brienne arched her back into his mouth. Their hips thrust against each other. She was wet and tight around his cock and it felt so good. 

“Gods, Brienne,” he breathed out. She moaned in response and tugged him up for another kiss. 

“Feels better than my septa warned me,” she managed to say. 

Jaime chuckled. “Good to hear.” He pulled himself out and then back in. She met his movements with her own. Her nails scraped down his back. 

Then, she lifted him and flipped them over. Brienne slammed Jaime back to the bed and it moaned from the weight of them both. His breath slammed out as well, from surprise. He forgot she was larger than him, possibly stronger. With his cock buried in her, her curves beneath him, for a moment he'd forgotten how large Brienne was. 

Brienne lifted her hips and Jaime steadied his cock for her to slid down onto him. Her long muscular legs straddled him. She rocked and then rode him. Jaime leaned back and let her. His right arm hooked over one of her legs to pull her towards him. His left hand rubbed at her clit. Brienne threw back her head, mouth open, eyes closed. Her hands gripped his waist and her hips thundered above him. Jaime fought back his release, because damn she felt good, but he wanted this to last longer. 

She fell forward. One of her hands gripped his shoulder and she used it as leverage to fuck him. He got the stub of his right arm under her ass and tugged her against him. Their pace was frantic and wild, already undone. Jaime kept his hand sandwiched between them, rubbing her clit. He leaned up and suckled her breasts, the nipples hard against his tongue and teeth. Brienne arched her back to allow him better access. He gazed up at her, head back and mouth parted. Shrill moans escaped her throat and anyone near his tent could guess what went on inside. Jaime growled, because he didn't care. 

Her inner muscles clenched around him and Jaime knew she was close. For a moment, he thought of how glorious it would be to release with her, to spill himself inside her when her climax came. But, he couldn't do that, couldn't take one night and risk sending her on her way with his bastard inside her. 

“Brienne, I'm....” close he tried to say as her hips surged against him. “I can't finish in you.” The words sounded more a moan to his ears. 

Her hips pounded into him and she clenched around his hard cock. Brienne screamed as she reached her peak. Her nails bruised his shoulder. The bed groaned in protest. Jaime clenched his teeth, buried his head in her neck, her hair tickling his face. He growled as he fought to not spill himself. She ground herself against him, rode him, eyes closed and nothing but glorious release on her face. 

A growl rumbled through his chest. Jaime somehow managed to shove her hips off him and pull his cock out. It took only a stroke on his hand and his cock jetted his seed between their bellies. Brienne gave a deep sigh and collapsed on top of him, a heavy weight. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her sweaty forehead. 

She finally slipped to lay by his side. They both panted, chests raising to catch their breaths, skin flushed and sweaty. Jaime's sticky seed between them. 

“So that is bedding?” Brienne gave him a small smile. 

“Yeah.” Jaime chuckled. “Take it was better than you thought it might be?”

She shrugged. “Messier. I would like to do it again, at the least.”

Jaime laughed at that and kissed her swollen lips. “You want wine before you return?” He lifted himself off the bed and crossed to a wash basin of water. He returned with a rag to wipe off Brienne and then himself. 

“No. I should get Poddrick and return across the lines.” Brienne sat up as well. Bare and unashamed of being so before his eyes. He paused a moment and looked at her. A few new scars crossed her body. She gazed at him too. He wondered if he was leaner, grayer. 

Silence fell as they put back on shortclothes, undertunics, pants, jerkins and boots. Jaime finally retrieved his discarded gold hand. He laid it in his lap to reattach it.

“I have never fucked Cersei without my gold hand,” he found himself softly admitting. Often he had just been too in a rush to care. He had tried once when they had time to linger to take it off and her reaction made him never try again. 

“Oh, Jaime,” Brienne said as a sigh. 

He darted his eyes to hers and she frowned and lowered her face before he could see the depths of her pity. “She wants you as you were,” she said. 

Jaime sneered, and then sighed. “And you accept me as I am.” He shook his head. Trapped by Cersei, trapped by their past, yet what could he do? “Old habits are hard to curb,” he said. “And being hers is my oldest habit, since I can remember, probably since we shared a womb.” 

He turned to Brienne then and saw the bittersweet thoughts in her eyes. “I'm... sorry, Brienne, for...” For Cersei, for not being able to walk away from her. 

She nodded at him. “I know.” Brienne reached out and ran a hand over his cheek. “Thank you, for...”  
For being her first, for giving what he could, he knew she wanted to finish. 

“Someday you're going to find a man who'll treat you right.” Jaime frowned. 

She tightened her lips and was about to say that there was no such man, would never be one. Jaime stilled her with a replying look. “If you do,” he said, swallowing, “you should chose him over me.”

Brienne frowned and gave that no reply. “I should retrieve Pod.” She rose. 

“Let me help you back into your armor.” Jaime picked up a piece of it from where they'd tossed in on the floor in their haste. She gave him a nod and together they re-suited her. 

“Until we meet again,” he said as they stood in the entry of his tent.

“Hopefully not on opposite sides next time.” She tilted her head. 

“We're enemies, Brienne. We've always been enemies. So... if we met again it will likely be as enemies.” Jaime frowned. 

Brienne tightened her lips, nodded once that he was likely correct. “Will you at least bed me, even if I'm your enemy?”

That gave him a smile and her as well. “If you haven't found that better man yet...” He nodded. “Yes. How could I resist doing so again?”

He stepped forward then and kissed her. The damn armor between them again and he wondered if he would ever get used to that. The kiss was long and lingering and his heart ached as they silently pulled apart, as she tightened her lips and turned from him to go. 

Brienne turned and gave him a look back over her shoulder. The look she gave him likely echoed his own. His heart ached to be parted from her again. 'Go, now,' he wanted to command her. Before he pulled her back into his arms. Before he forsaked his family to follow her North and serve beside her for what remained of the Starks his enemy. Before he told the Freys to bugger all their siege and convinced the Blackfish himself to travel North and restore the Starks to Winterfell. 

#

Dawn crept upon the sky as Brienne and Pod paddled away from Riverrun. Her heart hammered in her chest at the threat of them being seen, being captured. Then, on the wall she saw a figure and she readied for the worst. Through the growing light she saw it was Jaime, who stood alone. And relief washed over her. They might be on opposite sides, might even be enemies, but he would not draw attention to her escape. 

She thought back to the night before, to giving herself to him. It had been foolish, and yet she still felt the joy of her actions. It was only another moment and she cursed that he could not give her more. But Brienne did not regret it, for it might be the last moment she shared with Jaime. 

He gave her a wave on his golden hand. From the distance she could not properly see his face. Perhaps it held as much sorrow as her own echoed back. She sat in the boat, straight backed and tightened her lips. Brienne very much hoped her path with Jaime would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime and Brienne always get bittersweet with me.


End file.
